jaws_fanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Jaws Bloodsport
One Night a teenage girl was outside looking at the ocean view and the night sky. "I'm bored so I think I'll go swimming." The girl then stripped off her clothes and ran to go for a night swim. As she ran she giggled then jumped into the water. As she swam the girl sighed as she rubbed her naked body then went underwater. After underwater swimming she surfaced with a heavy pant and giggled in a sexy way. "Skinny dipping is so much fun." As she floated the girl gasped as she was pulled underwater then screamed as she was being pulled around violently. As she screamed the girl was pulled under as a shark forced her down it's throat. The girl gurgled and groaned as she felt her naked body being crushed in the shark's mouth then she moaned deathly as she barfed out blood and was swallowed in the beast's stomach. Next morning skier Kelly Ann Bukowski who survived the shark attack in Sea World and was the girlfriend of the late Sean Brody was in her home thinking about her old boyfriend. "I heard not long ago Sean was killed by a shark. What can I do without Sean to help me?" Just then Kelly's boss came inside to see her. "Kelly we need you for skiing today." "I'll be right there." Kelly got dressed into her bikini and ran to get to work. As Kelly arrived to the ski team she saw a young woman in a orange bikini. "Hi I'm Kelly Ann Bukowski what's your name?" "I'm Kirsten Davis." Kelly smiled. "Welcome to the team Kirsten." Kirsten giggled then everyone got to their ropes on the boat to be ready for their skiing. "Everyone ready?" "Yes sir!" The driver started his boat and the ski team started to ski. On the beach lies the remains of the teenage girl who went skinny dipping and the person who saw it was Thea Brody who was here on summer vacation. "Daddy look at this!" Michael Brody came and saw the girl's remains. "Don't look sweetheart." Michael covered Thea's eyes then saw Kelly and the ski team. "That's Kelly." "Daddy who's Kelly?" "Well Thea Kelly was your Uncle Sean's first girlfriend when I worked at SeaWorld and is a friend." Thea laughed. "Can we see her?" "Sure we can." As the skiing ended Kristen was about to leave for home till Kelly came up. "Great work Kristen see you tomorrow." "Thanks Kelly." Kristen hugged Kelly and left. Kelly smiled and blushed from Kristen hugging her then spotted Michael and Thea. "Michael?" "Hey Kelly!" "It's been a while and who's this?" "This is my daughter Thea Kelly." Thea walked up to Kelly. "Hi Kelly Daddy has told me so much about you." "Glad to meet you Thea sweetie by the way Michael I heard a teenage girl got killed last night. "Yes Kelly we saw her remains. We may have a shark on Amity again." Kelly gasped. "That means my new skier is in danger." Kristen was in her house taking a bath thinking about Kelly. "Kelly is a nice lady and I think she and I will be great friends." Kirsten jumped as a knock came from her bathroom door. "Kirsten it's me Kelly." Kirsten got out of the tub and got dressed to meet up with Kelly. Kirsten was told about the teenage girl's death and was surprised but would do anything to help. Michael and Thea were waiting outside then Kelly and Kirsten came out. "Michael this is Kirsten she's my new ski partner. "Hi Kirsten." "Nice to meet you Mr Brody." Then the group went to a boat to hunt down the shark. As they were at the open sea Thea was scared because she almost got killed by a shark on a banana boat. "It's okay Sweetie I'm scared too." Kirsten said panting nervously. As Michael and Kelly threw bait in the water the shark came up out of nowhere. The chase was on as Michael steered the boat to chase the shark. "Kelly we need to kill it!" "I know how Kristen and I will use dynamite to blow it up!" Kelly and Kristen got in their bikinis and got ready to go in the water till Thea came and hugged Kelly. "Be careful." "We will Thea I promise." Kelly and Kirsten dove in the water and searched for the shark. As they searched the shark came up and the skiers were aiming their dynamite sticks. As Kirsten aimed her dynamite stick the shark siezed her with it's jaws. Kirsten then screamed as she was forced into the shark's mouth. Kirsten gurgled and groaned as she was crushed in the shark's mouth. Kirsten tried to get out but it was no use she gave a deathly moan as she was swallowed into the shark's throat. Kelly threw her dynamite into the shark's mouth and surfaced. "Michael now's your chance kill it!" "Where's Kirsten?" "She didn't make it!" The shark surfaced ready to kill Kelly but before it could Michael and Thea pushed the dynamite handle and blew the shark to pieces. Back on land Kelly mourned Kristen's death and Thea comforted her. "She was a great lady Kelly." "Yes she was." "Well Kelly Thea and I must go." "Okay hope to see you again Michael you too Thea!" "Thanks Kelly and when I grow up I want to ski like you!" Kelly smiled as Michael and Thea left to return their hotel room. Kelly looked at the ocean wondering what will await her next. "I guess I will meet a new man someday and must continue my job as a skier."